A Nice Relaxing Evening
by RC2012
Summary: Mr. Peabody and Sherman resume having dinner with the Peterson's. Takes place after the time space continuum is fixed by Mr. Peabody and Sherman.


**A Nice Relaxing Evening –A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

After coming out of the time stream, Sherman piloted the WABAC back to the penthouse. A hole in part of the tall building's roof opened up and Sherman had the WABAC enter down into it. The hole lead them back to the room of the WABAC. Sherman set the WABAC down on its resting place. The door opened and Mr. Peabody and Sherman stepped out onto the platform; which took them to the door. They left the room of the WABAC and took the elevator back up to the penthouse.

They stepped out of the elevator and entered the living room.

"Looks like everything's back to normal, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said.

"Yes, Sherman. And you did a nice job of piloting the WABAC." Mr. Peabody said.

Sherman smiled. "Really? Does that mean I can pilot the WABAC from now on?"

Mr. Peabody smiled. "Well not all the time, but you can pilot it some of the time."

Sherman grinned. "Thanks, Mr. Peabody."

Just then the elevator dinged and the Peterson family entered the penthouse. Penny was still wearing her dress from Ancient Greece.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman both saw the Peterson's and Mr. Peabody stepped forward.

"Paul, Patty, I'm sorry about…"

But Mr. Peterson raised his hand.

"Please, Mr. Peabody, it's all right. Our daughter told us everything."

Mr. Peterson cleared his throat and continued. "I'd like to say thank you, to your and Sherman for, you know, bringing Penny back. Patty and I are, very grateful."

Mrs. Peterson stepped forward. "Mr. Peabody, We know that it's been a crazy evening, but we were wondering if we could continue the dinner party. And, you know, continue getting to know each other."

Mr. Peabody stood there for a second and smiled. "Why of course."

Mr. Peterson smiled. "Then let's dig in, I'm starving."

"Penny and I'll be at the table in a few minutes, Paul." Mr. Peabody walked over to Penny. "But first Penny, let's go back to the WABAC so you can change back into your clothes."

Penny nodded.

Mr. Peabody lead Penny back to the WABAC.

* * *

So that's what they did.

Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Mr. Peterson, Mrs. Peterson, and Penny all sat down at the dining table and had dinner.

There was much talking, telling jokes, and laughing. The dinner seemed to last for hours, but none of them seemed to mind.

Eventually all the food was eaten and everyone was stuffed. After they were done eating, everyone commenced to cleaning up the table.

Sherman and Mrs. Peterson brought the utensils and dishes into the kitchen while Mr. Peterson wiped down the table. The dish washer was broken (Mr. Peabody said that he would get to fixing it tomorrow) so Mr. Peabody and Penny cleaned the dishes and utensils. Penny washed while Mr. Peabody dried.

"Mr. Peabody?"

Mr. Peabody turned to Penny.

"I'm sorry. For having Sherman show me the WABAC, for going back in time, and flying Mr. Da Vinci's flying machine without permission."

Mr. Peabody sighed.

"I'll admit, at first I thought you were turning my son into a hooligan. But now I see that, in a way, you were encouraging him to act a little more on his own."

Peabody sighed again. "I was scared. I was afraid that as Sherman grew up, he would slowly grow apart from me. And that eventually I would lose him. I never had a family when I was growing up. Sherman, he's my son; and the only family I have."

Then Peabody felt a hand touch his shoulder. He saw that Penny had her hand on his shoulder.

Penny smiled. "I think you've done a great job with Sherman. I can see that he really cares about you. I don't think he would ever grow apart from you, Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody smiled. "Thanks Penny. I'm glad my son has a friend like you."

Penny smiled back. Deep down, she felt that she and Sherman were friends now.

"You know Sherman likes you."

"Really?"

"Oh, most definitely." Mr. Peabody smiled.

Penny turned back to look at Sherman while Peabody returned to drying dishes. Sherman was in the dining room with Mr. and Mrs. Peterson. He was showing them a magic trick he learned from Mr. Peabody some time ago.

Penny blushed and then she smiled.

* * *

After the table was cleaned and the dishes and utensils were put away, after being washed and dried, everyone was in the living room.

Mr. Peterson spotted something on a shelf against the wall.

"Hey Peabody, what is that?" Mr. Peterson asked pointing at the object on the shelf.

Mr. Peabody smiled. "That, Paul, is an artifact I found on an expedition I took in India."

Mr. Peabody and Mr. and Mrs. Peterson walked over to the object and Mr. Peabody told them more about how he had found it.

Penny lead Sherman away into a hallway where they could be alone.

"Sherman, I'm sorry. For picking on you yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was just so jealous that you seemed to know more about history than me. Now I know why you knew so much about it."

Penny paused for a moment and then continued. "I was just, so used to being treated as the smartest kid in the class that I didn't want to lose that image. So that's why I picked on you and called you a dog."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel stupid." Sherman said worriedly.

"it's okay. I know that you weren't." Penny smiled. "So, we good?"

Penny held out her hand.

Sherman smiled and shook it. "We're good."

Penny smiled back.

Then Sherman stepped forward and hugged her.

At first Penny was surprised, but then she smiled. She hugged Sherman back.

Then the two walked back into the living room. Mr. Peabody had just finished telling his story when the clock on the wall chimed nine.

"We better get going." Mr. Peterson said. "Thanks for having us."

"You're welcome." Mr. Peabody said.

Penny grabbed her coat and joined her parents in the elevator.

Sherman waved to her. "See you at school tomorrow."

Penny waved back. "See you at school."

Then the elevator door closed.

"Speaking of school, you do have it tomorrow. So it's time to get ready for bed." Mr. Peabody said.

Sherman yawned.

"Okay, Mr. Peabody."

**Thanks to bluecatcinema, Guest (the one who suggested that Penny apologize to Sherman for calling him a dog), and everyone else for the suggestions they made for this story in their reviews for Gone But Not Forgotten. If you see that your suggestion wasn't used in this fic, it doesn't mean that it was bad. I just didn't see it fitting in with the story. Suggestions are always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed A Nice Relaxing Evening.**

**~RC**


End file.
